


To Mount a Brat

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bratty Ferdinand, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sex During Stable Duty, Spanking, Top Hubert von Vestra, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: The sun is unbearably hot in the middle of summer at Garreg Mach, and Hubert is tired of constantly being forced to take stable duty with Ferdinand. He hates the gross sweating of his body, the dirty cramped stalls, and all the stupid horses. Feeling irritated, he argues with Ferdinand and takes out his frustration by proving how much like a "dumb horse" he really is.(AKA: Hubert mocks Ferdinand by comparing him to a horse, claiming he's like an animal in heat, waiting to be mounted by anyone willing. Ferdinand proves him right. )
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 25
Kudos: 212





	To Mount a Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treesblooming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesblooming/gifts).



> This is just pure smut. There is no plot here. Just Hubert and Ferdinand having nasty sex in the stables like animals.  
> I was blessed with this idea by the wonderful Dom, so I hope I managed to create this one scene to your liking. <3
> 
> HOLY CRAP?!?! CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING ART OF THIS FIC BY TORI [ HERE! ](https://twitter.com/Cateye00Cateye/status/1299818988084625408?s=20)

Stable duty has always been a personal favorite of Ferdinand. He had a natural affinity for horses, whether it was merely spending time tending to them or getting to ride them. Yet, it was a shame that he was never allowed to be alone while working at the stables. The professor always insisted that certain tasks were group work, which meant one other person had to be paired with him every time he was given the task. Usually it was not so unpleasant, except for the fact that Byleth had been constantly partnering him up with Hubert von Vestra of all people.

He truly could not put it together why the professor was so intent on the two of them working together. Whenever their class was chosen for stable duty, Byleth always immediately chose himself and Hubert. It was as if they had not once noticed the fact that the two were constantly at odds. Whether it was bickering within the classroom, childishly competing upon the training grounds, or mocking one another while eating in the dining hall, Hubert and Ferdinand simply did _**not** _get along.

Then again, perhaps that was the point entirely? Did Byleth assume that by forcing them to spend more time together that the two men would simply grow closer? Ferdinand scoffed at such a thought. In theory, sure, the two of them working together to complete errands or chores should allow them to bridge the gap between them and find common ground. But the issue was that (in Ferdinand’s opinion) Hubert was a stubborn shell of a man who had no mind of his own. He was a walking and talking puppet who merely _groveled_ at Edelgard’s feet.

On the other hand, Hubert found Ferdinand to be taxing in a number of ways. The most obvious being his immature rivalry with Edelgard, wishing to compete with her at every chance he got. Then, there were his deluded ideas of nobility. He thought far too highly of himself and the entire noble society, if he truly believed that his duty as a nobleman was to serve the common people and better himself to outshine all challengers.

Such foolish idealism. He had no clue what **filth** lied within the noble society. Perhaps there were a few similar to him, blinded by optimism and hopes for a grander world, but Hubert knew far too well of the crooked selfishness that lied within the hearts of noble society. So, hearing Ferdinand preen on and on about his wishes and hopes for his own future and that of Adrestia was rather taxing on his brain.

Of course, there were the more... _shameful_ aspects of his distaste for Ferdinand. Those of which had snuck upon him like a fatal poison. One that he couldn’t seem to cleanse from his system. In all of his years, Hubert had never cared much for baser attraction and ideas of pleasure. Any issues with sexual arousal were met with near medical style completion. Simply to be rid of the issue and continue with his daily life.

Then, Ferdinand von Aegir walked into his life.

Like a nightmare, the image of Ferdinand had crept its way into Hubert’s mind in the late hours of the evening. He was haunted by him and his _stupidly attractive_ face and his aggravating voice that rang in his ears. He loathed how he found himself drawn to him in such a physical manner. It was below him to be so affected by such a pretentious nitwit.

And yet, at the end of a tiresome day, his mind would run over the events that had transpired around him. Many of these included Ferdinand, which led to his mind picking one of these thoughts to focus upon. It could be something as simple as remembering a snide comment Ferdinand made to him in the middle of Byleth’s lecture. He would conjure up the image of his snarky smile, feeling triumphant at getting the last word in one of their infamous debates before the professor interceded the conversation.

Then, his mind would change the outcome. Suddenly, there would be no one else within the room. It was him alone with Ferdinand. He found himself arguing in his fantasy with him up to the point of what occurred in his memories, but then it went _south_. Hubert would grab onto his stupid cravat and dangle him by his collar. He would bark seething words, and Ferdinand would merely fire them right back.

Until Hubert turned him over and bent him over one of the desks. He would listen to the haughty tone turn into pathetic whimpers as he pinned him down under his weight. Pressing into him, he would hear Ferdinand challenge him to follow through with it; to thrust himself inside and _fuck_ him in the middle of their classroom.

By this point, Hubert would have his hand inside his pants, stroking desperately at his cock until he burst from the disgusting illusion. He would stare at the mess upon his hand and feel shame sink into his bones.

Wiping away the evidence, he would close his eyes and attempt to forget he did something so obscene.

* * *

Another day rises, and with it the sun was burning hot and unforgiving within the sky. It was rather late in the summer season, so the intensity of the heat was nearing its worst before the gradual change to cool autumn air. Yet, such hot weather was appreciated by Ferdinand, especially when tending to his chores at the stables. However, his partner could go without the constant rays of sunshine upon his back.

Hubert felt as if he were burning up alive, even wearing his summer uniform, it was not enough to combat the constant feeling of sweat trickling down his back and the thick humidity causing his clothes to stick upon his skin like a fly in a web. He was miserable, and he made sure that Ferdinand knew so as they worked on cleaning out the stables and grooming the horses.

“Why is it I find myself forced to spend my evening with you in these foul stables almost weekly? Are you begging the professor for me to accompany you on your chores?” Hubert spits at him, tugging upon his collar for the tenth time already since they had arrived. He had undone the first two buttons, but it was a futile effort against the engulfing heat of the summer sun.

“Please, of all people, you should know I would never request your presence.” Ferdinand rolls his eyes, sweepings out one of the stalls. “I would much rather be alone than have to see your face. You are ruining this experience.”

Hubert exhales loudly through his nose, making a sound of disbelief at such a statement. How could there be any enjoyment to such an activity in the first place? Cooped up in this smelly stable, surrounded by stupid horses, and forced to listen to Ferdinand hum constantly while he worked; what fun was there to be found in such an experience?

“ _Pffft_ \- Ridiculous.” Hubert sneers, refilling another trough of water and gritting his teeth as the water splashed the bottom of his pants. As if he couldn’t feel any more gross. “Are you attempting to insinuate that you actually have fun here?”

As Ferdinand pushed his sweaty bangs from his eyes, he spared a seething glare in Hubert's direction.

“Yes, I do.” He starts, bringing the broom back to the storage closet, where Hubert was currently returning the bucket he had been using. “What is so strange about that?”

Hubert sighs as Ferdinand stands behind him, looking annoyed as ever. He also had his uniform unbuttoned, though he had four buttons undone and his sleeves were bundled past his elbows. No gloves or cravat to be found, as such extra layers would only get dirty and add to the constant sweat upon his skin. Hubert finds himself eyeing the moist skin of his collar for a few seconds longer than he should before looking back at the closet.

“Oh, nothing I suppose in your case. You would find peace in spending your time with such _simple_ creatures...” He mocks, earning him a loud gasp and sudden yank at his sleeve to get his proper attention upon him.

“Pardon?! I would watch your tongue, Hubert! Horses are beautiful intelligent animals. Just because a **dolt** like you can not appreciate them does not make that any less true.”

Hubert blinks a few times, his eyebrows narrowing. It seemed he had hit the right nerve, which in return had his own buttons pushed a little too hard. He finds his own bitter words and shoots them right back, shaking off his grip on his sleeve and stepping forward to make Ferdinand instinctively step back.

“Maybe you are so quick to defend them because you are quite similar. A dumb, pretty thing that prances around and preens for attention. Feeling joy only when everyone’s attention is on you, and you’re given some frivolous praise or participation ribbon for your efforts.” Hubert snickers, a mischievous smirk spreading across his lips.

Ferdinand stares at him, mouth agape in shock. He is ready to retort back to him for such insults, but he is cut off before he even gets the chance. Instead, he merely backs up further as Hubert takes slow but long strides towards him menacingly.

“In fact, I would even go as far to presume you are nearly identical to these creatures you claim to admire so much.” He takes one last step as Ferdinand is pressed into a wall, nearly tripping over various piles of straw and hay upon the ground at their feet. “You are like a mare. To the extent that you _scandalize_ yourself to gain the attention of possible suitors. Wishing to be mated and fucked like a **bitch** in heat.”

When the words leave his lips, Hubert feels a sudden glimpse of clarity. He finds that he was practically acting out one of his filthy dreams. He was projecting onto Ferdinand, realizing their bodies are nearly pressed into each other while he looms over the shorter, younger man. He is ready to apologize, or at least claim his words were but a jest, but he finds himself instead drawn to the look upon the other’s face.

Ferdinand is covered in a blush, his eyes wide and sparkling with a mix of apprehension and... _intrigue_? He can’t quite put his finger upon it. So, he tries to test it further by reaching and grabbing onto his chin, forcing him to look him directly in the eyes.

A faint whine leaves Ferdinand’s lips and he quivers at his touch. He tries to turn his head away, but Hubert keeps him in place with his grip.

“Look at me, Ferdinand.” He orders, his eyes narrowing. “Tell me, am I right? Are you nothing but a wild beast? Waiting for someone to come and tame you?”

Ferdinand swallows thickly as his heart begins to pound louder within his chest; he can even hear it bursting in his ears. It feels as if Hubert is only getting closer, leaning in and brushing their sweaty, hot bodies against one another in this far too cramped stable. Yet, despite the humiliation he felt, there was something _exhilarating_ about this side of Hubert. Something he found himself pushing back against to see how far this could go.

“...What if I was? It’s not as if you could do anything about it.” He mutters spitefully, finally shaking off the grip on his chin. He moves his hands to press onto his chest to push him away, but instead he just feels his hands grow sweatier while Hubert doesn’t budge. In fact he feels him press closer, leaving no space as their sticky bodies push against one another, straw shifting under them.

“Care to test that?”

“Yes.”

Hubert smirks, feeling his sick pride embolden him to smash his mouth onto Ferdinand’s lips, kissing him harshly. There is nothing romantic or soft about it. Just pure sexual tension pouring between both parties. Ferdinand groans at the pressure, hitting his head against the wall. He tilts his head back, taking Hubert’s bottom lip and running his teeth over it. Biting down, he earns a hiss of pain from Hubert, much to his amusement.

Pulling back, Hubert glares at him, going to push him down to where a pile of hay was stacked. He climbs over top of him, grabbing both of his hands and pinning them down above his head.

“Such a **brat**. Must you make everything so difficult?” He murmurs, earning him a devious grin. It is wiped off his face, quite literally as Hubert recaptures his lips for an aggressive kiss. He does not wait this time, just shoves his tongue past his lips and pushes it into Ferdinand’s mouth. He moans into their kiss, rubbing back against Ferdinand's own tongue and feeling him squirm underneath him. The taste is divine, and Hubert finds himself enjoying sticking his tongue down Ferdinand's throat far more than he should.

Perhaps because he likes the small gagging sounds Ferdinand makes, but he never attempts to pull away.

Along with the possessive kisses, Hubert finds himself rocking his hips against Ferdinand, glad to feel an equally hard poke against him. It is satisfying to know that he was not the only one aroused at such nastiness. So, he shifts their legs, pressing himself against him to grind over through the fabric of their trousers.

“ _Ahh_ -” Ferdinand huffs, his hands gripping at the straw beneath him. He tugs at it while rocking his hips forward against him. He refused to place his hands anywhere upon Hubert, for he had no desire to have him assume he was interested in him in any sort of romantic sense.

As much as Hubert found himself enjoying the friction, he hated how disgusting he felt with the sweat sticking his clothes to his skin even worse. It makes it nearly impossible to continue on. He had to quicken this whole process up. He didn’t wish to spend a minute longer in this sweltering heat, or possibly be caught by a random student passing by. So, Hubert pulls back and moves to tug at Ferdinand’s pants, making the other quickly move to grab his hands.

“W-Wait a minute! You just...can not remove a man’s pants without asking!” Ferdinand yelps, his face burning up with lines of sweat upon his brow. To which, Hubert rolls his eyes and stops.

“Do you want me to fuck you or not?” He deadpans, hands still gripped onto the top of his trousers. He can see the wheels turning in Ferdinand’s head before he gives a shy nod.

There are no more words said. Instead, Hubert unzips his pants and pulls them down and tugs them off his feet. He tosses them to the side, likely to get dirtied on the stable floor. He quickly follows with sinking his finger into the band of his smallclothes. His eyes flicker to see if Ferdinand would protest, but he merely looks away in embarrassment as the undergarments are slipped off of his legs to join his pants in the dirt.

Hubert is quiet for a moment, merely _admiring_ the sight of Ferdinand’s half-naked body. He lets his eyes travel from the top of his head, where pieces of hay were beginning to find their way into his distressed hair. Then, his eyes stare at the sliver of his collar peeking from under his shirt, which had also begun to bundle up on the bottom to reveal his bare stomach. His eyes falter at his hips, staring intently at his cock as it curved with obvious arousal. It is hard to see his ass in this position, but he would remedy that soon enough.

There is something oddly attractive about the fact he was not completely naked before him. That he was so bawdy that there was not time for properly undressing each other. This was an act of desperation. Not of sentiment. So, he was left in his wrinkled top, and a pair of white socks that had begun to roll down to his ankles.

“...Are you going to undress too?” Ferdinand asked quietly, finally looking back at him. The feeling of hay starting to stick to his sweaty calves and thighs was not the best, but at least his skin was exposed more to the air.

Hubert did feel unbearably warm, so he figured he might as well remove his pants. But first, he begins to unbutton his shirt, letting it fall open. The amount of sweat underneath grosses himself out. They really had to choose to do this on one of the hottest days of the year? Perhaps next time it would be better to be out of the direct heat of the sun.

He pauses at that thought.

 _Next time_...?

His eyes look down at Ferdinand, who shifts awkwardly with an impatient look in his eyes. If things went like he has been dreaming of for the past weeks, then next time would be guaranteed. He moves his hands to remove his pants, unzipping them easily. He grabs them and his underwear at the same time, pulling them both off. Unlike with Ferdinand’s clothes, he carefully places them on a stack of hay to avoid the dirt.

He finds Ferdinand staring quickly as soon as he’s bare. Part of him is a little embarrassed at the look, but another part likes seeing how Ferdinand’s eyes grow wide as he takes in the size of his hard cock. He was not the type of man of man to gloat about such pointless things, but he had an idea that Ferdinand would be quite impressed with it soon enough. So, he rises up to try and locate something to use as lubricant.

He searches through storage until settling upon some oil that he found on one of the shelves. It was not the best for the job - as he’s quite certain it was made for maintenance of different tools here in the stable - but it would work in a pinch. And that was certainly the situation the two were in at the moment.

“Turn around.” Hubert says as he makes a motion with his hand. Ferdinand tries to peek at what Hubert had grabbed, eyes glancing at the bottle of oil before turning himself over. He bends himself over one of the stacks of hay, feeling rather raunchy as he spreads his legs to keep his ass on display.

“Is that oil? _Really?”_ He sounds slightly reluctant, chewing on his bottom lip.

Hubert snorts and gets behind him. He grabs a handful of his ass, chuckling as Ferdinand jerks and gasps at the touch out of nowhere. He quickly turns back to glare at him, but Hubert just does it again, squeezing onto the plush flesh and spreading the cheeks to get a better look at his slutty hole. He was eager to slip inside of him. He had been dreaming of so for ages now, and it was about time to finally act on these impulses.

“Yeah, now keep your head facing the front, or I’ll keep it there for you.” He reminds him, going to pour the lube onto his fingers. He doesn’t really like how it feels, but he also knows that this is a necessary step if he was going to get anywhere near fucking Ferdinand before he passed out from heat exhaustion. His fingers rub together with the oil before he goes to slather some over his hole. He traces it, feeling Ferdinand twitch under him before he moves onto slide the first finger inside.

Ferdinand shuts his eyes tight, feeling the first digit slip inside of him until the long, slender finger hits a knuckle. The small wiggling inside makes him sputter nonsense, gripping onto the hay a little tighter. As he slowly grows accustomed to the feeling, he finds himself rolling his hips back for another. So, Hubert obliges.

A second finger pushes past the rim, taking its time to massage his insides and coat them in even more slippery oil. Hubert would be sure that Ferdinand was plenty ready for his cock. As much as he loathed the man, he wasn’t about to hurt him. It would be much more enjoyable to hear him become a sobbing mess from how wonderful his cock felt like the horny _bitch_ he referred to him at the start of this.

“ _Hahhh_...A-Another…” Ferdinand whispers, feeling his senses fog over with an erotic haze. Deep down he knew this was a stupid idea. Having sex in the stables with the guy who constantly belittled him? A **terrible** decision, but...it was also one that would likely bring him enough guilty pleasure to satiate his own hidden desires.

“I would say be patient, but you are in luck that I am also growing bored of this.” Hubert mutters, adding the third finger and pushing all three at a quick pace. He can hear the shift in Ferdinand’s voice, as any previous discomfort melts in the wake of pure bliss. He keeps them pumping fast, bringing his hand down again onto his ass but a little harder. The slap makes Ferdinand’s breath hitch, a heavy shake running through his body.

He brings his hand down a few more times, watching the way his ass jiggles each time, a faint red mark landing upon his cheek. Yet, there is no request to stop from the other party. Only further stifled moans and heavy breaths. So, Hubert could only assume he liked being spanked.

Ferdinand really was such a _whore_.

Once Hubert feels Ferdinand had been prepped long enough, he removes the fingers and grabs the oil once more. He pours it into his palm before slipping it over his cock to have as much assistance for the initial penetration as he could. Dropping the bottle, he mounts behind him, using one hand to pull his ass apart to get a better view of that lovely stretched hole.

“ _Ugh_...Hurry up, it’s so d-damn hot-” Ferdinand whines, only to have his voice crack as Hubert pushes the head of his cock past, sliding it inside of him and fighting the urge to continue burying himself inside. Even with just the tip inside, Hubert is overwhelmed at how ungodly tight it is inside of his ass. He grits his teeth, gradually slipping himself inside inch by inch to not go too quickly for Ferdinand.

Yet, Ferdinand finds himself gasping for air as Hubert fills him up, stretching him around his throbbing cock. He whimpers pathetically, pushing back against him to be as flush as he could with his hips. He is trembling the entire time, but he does not dare ask Hubert to pull out. He wants this so **damn** bad. His entire body feels gross with sweat, his bangs sticking to his forehead in clumps, blocking his vision.

As Ferdinand whimpers below him, Hubert finally takes a hold of his hips and begins to thrust himself just barely in and out. He could cum just like this. Just from being squeezed by his warm, taut ass around his cock, but he would prefer to make Ferdinand his bitch before he came. So, he picks up the pace and begins to genuinely pull out and push himself back in nice and steady.

“... _Nnngh_...G-Goddess,..faster, _Hubert_..” Ferdinand grunts, looking back at him from over his shoulder. He gives him a lazy pout, but it’s impossible to take seriously with the sweat stuck hair in his eyes, crimson colored cheeks, and puffy lips.

However, it does break a previous rule about not looking back at him.

“Faster,... _hnngh_?” Hubert groans, going to take one of his hands and push it upon the back of Ferdinand’s head. He then presses it down into the hay, making sure he does not move it again. At the same time, he pulls back and starts to slam into him at a much more brutal speed. He lets his earlier concern about his well-being dwindle while snapping his hips forward to fuck Ferdinand deeper.

Ferdinand’s eyes roll back as he does so, feeling unraveled as he was being rammed into repeatedly. The force of his thrusts creating a loud smacking sound against his ass. He also begins to grow lightheaded from the pressure of his hand upon his head, feeling strands of hay and straw stick to his sweaty face and linger in his mouth each time he parts his lips to whine and moan. His vision stares to get spotty, but all he does is whine over and over for more.

“ _H..Hubert_!...Oh **fuck**!” He blubbers, feeling his cock press against the hay each time he slams into him. He doesn’t even care though, as his cock weeps with joy. It felt ready to blow any second now from the ruthless pounding his ass was receiving. Especially when Hubert begins to talk dirty in his ear.

“Yeah...? You like this? _Nnngh_...whore-” He growls, leaning down to bite at his shoulder and add more pressure. He bites and sucks upon the skin, marking it with his teeth in an act of possession. He was nearing his own limit, especially with how terribly hot his body felt.

The sun was still beating down on them without mercy, and now their bodies were sticking together, sweat dripping down each as the act of such vigorous sex only causes them to further the feeling of being burned up alive. Hubert watches the droplets of sweat fall down Ferdinand’s neck, and he can’t fight the urge to stick his tongue out and lick them off his skin.

It’s unbelievably salty, but he keeps doing it. He licks across his neck, teasing it with his teeth as they graze the skin. His hips never falter any time during either, keeping the sound of smacking skin prominent within the stables. Each time his hips jerk forward, they cause a ripple to run through the soft flesh of Ferdinand's ass, which was gaining a faint hand print on one of the cheeks.

“ _Ah_! Gonna... _ooohh_ ,..c-cum, Hubert!’ Ferdinand warns all of a sudden, his body spasming under Hubert’s weight as his cock finally shoot hot spurts of his seed across the straw and dirty floor. It is wrong in every single way, but it doesn’t stop it from feeling amazing as he orgasms with a full body shudder.

Hubert growls, letting his head go and stopping his possessive marking of his neck and shoulders to grab onto his hips once again. His nails dig into the skin, likely leaving marks and bruises for later. He doesn’t give a shit though, as he used the firm grip to pull Ferdinand’s ass back to clench around his cock each time he thrusts until he reaches his own release.

“F-Ferdinand... _ahh_!” Shoving himself deep, he spills inside of Ferdinand’s ass. He can feel Ferdinand twitching as his cock throbs and overfills his hole with his cum. He does not dare to move, but instead lays across Ferdinand in a messy heap. It is far too hot for it, but they both already smelled of sex and sweat, so it wasn’t as if laying on top of each other for a few moments could make it any worse.

Ferdinand pants under him, eyes fluttering back open as he felt utterly worn out. He could not believe that he had just done that. He had let Hubert fuck him in the middle of the stables. Was he truly that much of a _hussy_? To bend over a stack of hay for Hubert’s cock? The thought embarrassed him and filled his mind with guilt. How would he ever live this down?

But then, in the back of his mind, he can’t help but consider the fact that this was very much a two-sided excursion. A situation where Hubert was willing to have sex in such a public place, even if it could have gotten them caught. He had been so _desperate_ to get inside of him that he didn’t even bother moving to a safer location either.

Such thoughts help to soothe him as Hubert slips his softening cock from his ass. He watches his cum drip down his thigh and onto the straw. They really were a bunch of animals, giving into the heat of passion to fuck in such a nasty place. He pants, sitting down on the floor and staring at the view of Ferdinand hunched over the hay in an overheated mess.

“...So I guess I was right? You are just a beast in heat.” He mutters, though his own exhaustion makes him lack any actual venom to his tone.

Ferdinand is quiet for a moment. He considers his words. While he didn’t want Hubert to continue to mock him...he also found himself _interested_ in a repeat of this occurrence. So, he turns himself around and looks at him with a tired smile.

“Maybe...If the time, place, and person is just right.”

There is an unspoken request in there. To see if there was an opportunity for more in the future.

“Guess I’ll have to learn your stupid cycle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Thank you very much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed the fic, please leave a kudos/comment! I truly appreciate it! 
> 
> Ah, I hope I did this idea justice! It's been infecting my brain, so I had to just write every filthy part out.  
> I hope a few others like this indulgent fic.
> 
> Please! Come hang out on Twitter with me @MahouMiss


End file.
